The Thing about Make-Up
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Something's on Lucy's forehead, and she needs her make-up. Gray can't see the problem. Or can he? Author's note, first time doing GrayXLucy, so please go easy on me. Short drabble, possibly more to come. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Keep your hands, feet and evil little bag of sparkly shit to yourself! By the way, my old pen name was FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202, it has now changed!


_Author's note:_

_YO! FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202 here, and man has it been forever! Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm just proud to say I go into the land of High School next week, and this has really been hectic for me XD. Anyway, here's an idea I just couldn't shake. First time doing GrayXLucy, so please go easy on me. I'm considering it a short drabble, but meh. I was also thinking about making this a collection of short stories related to them, so tell me what you think?_

_Please read, review and enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: _I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Only my twisted imagination!**  
**

.

_The Thing About Make-Up._

_Summary:_

_Something is on Lucy's forehead, she needs her make-up. Gray can't see it._

_Or can he?_

.

"Gray, can you hand me make-up bag, please?"

Gray sighed and slowly stood up from his place on his girlfriend's most awesomest bed EVER. He yawned while stretching his arms, giving off a simple 'okay' as his response, before going to hunt down that evil little bag of sparkly shit(from what he calls it…and almost every other guy out there), so he could hand it to his girlfriend in the bathroom.

"Gray! What's taking so long? I need that bag!"

Gray cursed under his breath as he searched high and low, failing to find the bag and getting yelled at from the bathroom. "I can't find it, Luce! Guess you're just gonna have to go without it." He yelled back, in an uninterested way before shrugging and sitting back on Lucy's bed with his eyes closed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT?" Lucy came running in the most dramatic way possible, while frantically pointing at her face. "I need it! Look at this THING, on my forehead!"

Gray peeked one eye open, and slowly studied her before coming to one conclusion.

"I'm pretty sure nothing's there."

Lucy gawked at her boyfriend's lack of interest.

"OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING THERE!" She shouted. The sudden outburst making Gray fall to the floor in shock. He could only stare helplessly as he was stuck with only the bed behind, and his very _angry_ girlfriend coming at him.

"OW LUCY! Let go!"

Lucy smiled evilly as she dragged her favourite person by the ear, into brighter light for her to get her point across. She stopped in front of her desk lamp, and held it up towards her forehead before letting go of Gray.

"Damn monster…" Gray mumbled grudgingly to himself, before getting an irritated glare from Lucy.

"Just open your eyes and look properly!" Lucy barked in an irritated tone, referring to the 'thing' on her forehead.

Gray sighed, and stood up, only to turn around the other way. Lucy just stared at him in confusion.

"I'm over here you idiot!"

Gray almost burst out laughing. But continued to stay turned around, doing something with his hands that Lucy couldn't quite follow. If you looked carefully, you could see him silently putting something into his pocket.

Before Lucy could even think about yelling at him again, he turned back around, smiling as innocently as ever.

"Right, what was I supposed to look at again?"

Lucy nearly smacked him across the head then, but managed to keep her cool. She pointed to her forehead again, with another irritated glare.

Gray chuckled and bent down slightly, to have a closer look at what his girlfriend was having a drama about. And surprisingly, there was actually something there!

"Do you see it now?"

Gray said nothing. He studied that 'thing' on her forehead and came to the conclusion to be a small pimple. He nearly fell over from laughter, but somehow how managed to hold it in.

'_This is what she was so upset about? Geez Luce, you're something else_.' Gray thought in amusement as he lifted up his hand and slowly wiped his thumb over the pimple, while cupping her cheek.

After a few seconds of silence, Gray stepped back and shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Nope, nothing there."

Lucy groaned. "You didn't look properly!" She said as she put the lamp down and crossed her arms.

Gray chuckled at her childishness. "Go look in the mirror again if you don't believe me."

Lucy gave no sign of reply, but simply went to the bathroom to see for herself.

To her surprise, it really was gone. She could only gawk at herself in the mirror, before Gray walked in with a smirk that clearly said, _I told you so_.

"But…how? It was there, I know that evil little pimple was there!" Lucy looked in the mirror again. This time, Gray chuckled again and walked up next to her, turning her towards him and planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Why are you so hung up over it, anyway? You're still as beautiful as ever." Gray smiled. Lucy could only blush, and try to comprehend what just happened. She decided it was no use, and just decided to smile back.

Lucy kissed his cheek and sighed in defeat, looking in the mirror one last time. "Why do you always know what to say?"

Gray grinned victoriously. "I'm just way too awesome."

Lucy only rolled her eyes before pushed him away. "We can go now, just let me get my purse." She said before she walked out of the bathroom. Gray soon followed, only to remember something quite important.

Gray stopped midway out the door. "Oh, I just need to pee. I'll be back in a sec."

"Kay." Was all Lucy said before she started looking for her purse, and Gray closed the door.

.

.

Gray showed no sign of needing the toilet, but opened the bathroom cabinet instead and put something back that was in his pocket.

He opened the wash tap and carefully washed his hands, careful to get all that stuff off of his _thumb_.

"Man, Lucy owes me big time for this." Gray mumbled to himself, a small smile gracing his lips.

He struggled a bit, but managed to get most of it off. It's a real wonder how Lucy never noticed.

.

.

"DAMN IT! WHY IS THIS EVIL SPARKLY SHIT SO HARD TO COME OFF?!"

.

.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for reading! This was supposed to be dedicated to my friend, after promising him a GrayLu story... but I don't know where we stand anymore, so this is dedicated to all those GrayXLucy lovers! Hope you enjoyed this short story and happy-late-new year!_

_I'm not a One Direction fan, but I will admit this story was inspired by the song, "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction. Props to them for creating a song I think all girls need to bare in mind at some point. I also give full credit to the person who came up with make-up being evil sparkly shit. I can totally agree with him/her._

_Tea and biscuits are served on the side. Please do have a seat and let's have a chat, perhaps a review?_


End file.
